blind
by chiyosakura
Summary: waka is really dumb and doesn't see what's right in front of him. literally


**notes | **arlie (arliee) on here wanted me to write some sort of wakaseo. i love wakaseo. lets do this

* * *

><p>As a familiar female figure entered the gym, everyone went silent. Without even so much as a thought, they knew who it was. Both basketball teams - girls and boys - immediately turned as they heard the echoing laugh of none other than the relentless Seo Yuzuki.<p>

Seo's athletic prowess couldn't be compromised. She seemed to be good at everything, as her usual target, Wakamatsu Hirotaka, noticed. He didn't really understand why she targeted him, but, _god,_ was it painful. Even though he had eight inches over here, she still managed to beat him in _every _game they played against, even though she should be on the girls' team. Seo had some sort of power, an inhuman grip, where she could bend the rules at her will. Or so it seemed.

Today, however, wasn't a good day for Wakamatsu. In fact, coming to the basketball club was a tactic he was using to get his real worry off his mind. He was trying to talk to the other members and not think about his ulterior motive for staying after school, but that had all gone downhill when he saw Seo triumphantly walk into the gym with a vicious smile on her face.

Upon seeing Waka, Seo made a beeline for the boy. "Eh, Waka, you ready for a good game?"

Waka peered at Seo, smiling and eager, almost like a puppy. But he merely turned away.

An elbow found its way into his side for ignoring her, and he coughed. _Ouch! She's so rough! _"Oi, when I'm talking to you, respond! Didn't you say you were gonna defeat me next game? It's next game, Waka!"

Waka huffed and turned. "Seo-senpai, I'm not really in that good of a mood today…" His voice dropped off a bit when he saw Seo's hands on her hips.

"Eh? What are ya talkin' about? What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand, Seo-senpai!" he replied in distress. Seo just stared at him quizzically.

Waka could be considered pretty airheaded, but Seo was just as much in a different department: reading the aura. She rolled her eyes and screamed for someone to pass her the ball and start the game. He knew this would be a brutal game. His mind and his heart wasn't in this, even though he knew his basketball partners were probably going to count on him to beat her. But he had more important things on his mind.

_Where did I leave it?_

_ … __Could it be with someone else?_

_ …__. Did someone take it?_

_ …__. What if I never hear her again?_

"_WAKA! _Look out!" Waka snapped out of his trance to be greeted by a basketball aiming straight for his face by none other than Seo. There was no way he would be able to dodge it - and next thing he knew, he was no longer looking at Seo, but instead at the rafters and bright lights. And stars. And colors. Possibly birds?

"Woah, Seo, you knocked him out cold!"

_Hey, I can… still… hear... you…._

* * *

><p>"Waka, open your damn eyes already!"<p>

_...Hmm?_

"Waka, come on, quit playing around! Did it really hit your head that hard?"

_…__There's a voice… and something cold… _Ow!

Slowly, Waka flittered his eyes open. He didn't see lights. Or stars or colors. And he wasn't on the floor of the gym. As his vision started to clear, a sweaty Seo was sitting in front of him, still in basketball uniform, on what appeared to be a bed. _Oh, I must be in the nurse's office… how did I get here…_

"S... eo… senpai?" he mustered.

"Jeez, Waka, I thought you could take a hit better than that…" Seo told him. His head was throbbing, and she was reaching towards his temples holding a bag of ice.

"Hmph," he responded indignantly, and then threw his hand to his throbbing forehead. "Only Seo-senpai can throw a ball this hard," he added through gritted teeth.

"Of course! I'm sorry you got sent here though…"

"You should be! I stayed after school to wait until the -" He cut himself off before he finished. _I can't tell her, she'd probably laugh like she did the first time!_

"The what? Is that why you were actin' all weird, Waka?" She repositioned the ice on the bright red and blue area.

Waka nodded, then realized how horrible of an idea that was considering his condition, and agreed to only speak instead of move his head. "Y-yes, I lost something the other day and I haven't gotten much sleep because of it."

"Ooh, interesting. What was it?"

Waka smiled shyly when he thought about it. "L-Lorelai's singing on my music player," he told her meekly.

"Lorelai?" Seo asked quizzically.

"When I listen to her singing, it helps me fall asleep really easily, you see. She's the most perfect singer I've ever heard!" A large smile swept across his face, and his temple throbbed again.

"Oh, this Lorelai like you talked about on the roof once. Still haven't moved forward with her, I see," Seo chuckled.

"Seo-senpai!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up soon," she told him in a gentle voice. He noted it was a very gentle response, unlike the previous Seo.

Waka carefully propped himself against the back of the bed and took a deep breath. "Thanks for bringing me here, Seo-senpai."

"Well, it was my fault. And the coach was yellin' at someone to get your ass to the infirmary. You were totally knocked out!"

He acknowledged her with a glare.

"Wished you were in some fightin' spirits today, though. I was looking forward to pounding your team, ya know?"

"Yes, yes, senpai…" he nonchalantly replied. Another deep breath, he asked, "I wonder if I could get some sleep?"

Seo removed the ice pack from his head when she heard this. "Oh? You feelin' alright?"

"Not really… but maybe I should try to learn to sleep without listening to Lorelai's voice…"

"Wait, Waka!" Seo grabbed his shoulders and leaned in close. "Do you want me to sing to you? I am in the vocal club, after all!"

His face went white. _Last time I heard her sing she was horrible! But I can't tell her no… _"Uh, Seo-senpai, are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I beat your face to a pulp, so might as well repay you, right?" A beaming smile swept across her face, and a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. Being the nice guy Waka was, he figured he should let her try.

"Alright, Waka, you ready?"

He nodded, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

Her mouth opened.

His eyes closed.

* * *

><p>When Waka reawakened, he realized he was still in the infirmary, but no longer with the company of Seo. He felt refreshed, though, since sleepless nights were keeping him up endlessly. Something didn't click, however. Why did he dream of Lorelai? Where was Seo? His head didn't feel entirely much better, though he was able to move around. He figured that it'd be irritated for a while, but since there seemed to be no one around in the room, it'd be best to leave and look for Seo.<p>

_What time is it? _The hallways were nearly empty, much to Waka's surprise. This hallway had the music room, though, so he started to head towards it. It would either contain his music player, Seo, or both.

Waka made his way down the hallway and suddenly heard a very faint voice singing. He couldn't really make it out, but he guessed it was Lorelai practicing, and his heart jumped. He could feel himself drowsing off, but he fought the urge to, since he was in no condition to sleep now, especially since he just rested for a while. So he decided to stop her, and find out who she really was.

His hand knocked on the door loudly, and the voice immediately halted. A squeal and then a growl was heard from the other side, and his hand started to shake as he tried to turn the knob.

"L-Lorelai-senpai? A-are you in there?" His voice now shook. _But I have to know!_

"Waka…" A quiet, delicate response.

_She knows my name?_

Footsteps.

He shut his eyes and the door flew open. When they flitted open again, a familiar figure appeared in front of him.

_No way…_

"S-Seo-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Practicing. I see you woke up."

"Y-yeah, I was just going to check if my music player was in here… but I heard Lorelai singing. Is she here?"

Seo dragged him into the room a bit, as he stood in almost soldier-like fashion at the frame. "Lorelai? Here?"

"Lorelai!"

"Waka, yer kiddin' me, right?" She chuckled. "You still don't realize it?"

"Wha… what do you mean, senpai?"

She shut the door behind him and dragged him closer, leaning in on a quiet whisper.

"I'm Lorelai."

It was as if the whole world shattered on top of him.

_W… what… ?_

"Come on, Seo-senpai, don't play around with me!" he awkwardly laughed. "Today's been quite the day."

Seo's expression didn't falter.

"B-but Lorelai has the voice of an angel and would never hurt anyone and would never be as mean as you and would never do the things you did and would never -"

"WAKA!" Seo yelled, cutting his breathless rant to an end. "How do you think you fell asleep so quickly today?"

"I - I don't know, maybe some medicine! When I heard you sing last time, it was horrible!"

"What last time?"

"Last week! I saw you, senpai, walk in here! And then I heard you sing! And it was horrible!" It was probably mean of him to say, but it was the truth.

Seo crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. "You idiot, I was coaching Kashima. She wanted help to probably impress Hori or something, so she wanted help singing. That wasn't me," she told him coldly.

He took a step back. His head was throbbing again, probably a combination of too much stress and the weight of this news on his shoulders. _This is impossible… Seo… she's done so many mean things to me… but she is the same person as the one I love? How can this be?_

"Well," Seo said, breaking the silence, "You finally know. Can't believe it took you this long, Waka." Her stone face suddenly broke a bit of a smile. "You've definitely had a long day though. I think you should go home and get some rest."

Waka was frozen. She was nearing closer.

"If you ever lose your music again, let me know." She unfolded his hand and placed his music player in it. Then, on the tips of toes, bent up to reach his face. In a whisper, she said, "I'll definitely fill in. As payback for all those times. But don't tell anyone."

Waka felt something on his cheek but he couldn't really tell what. Everything was a blur and his mind was racing with trying to piece everything together.

_Seo? Lorelai? Seo? Lorelai? Seo is Lorelai? Lorelai is Seo? _

"Waka? Oi, Waka, you alright?" Seo was waving a hand in his face. "Snap back to reality already…"

"But I love Lorelai…" he finally said, not even realizing it.

"Eh?"

"I…" He shut his eyes tight. "You're really Lorelai… But…"

"You love Lorelai?" she asked.

"I…" he repeated.

"Hmm. Guess you didn't understand me the first time. You should really go home. And I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the movies and see the new horror movie today…"

Waka still stood silent.

"Did it hit you yet?"

"You... N-N-N-_NOZAKI_!" Waka, breaking the silence, screamed in anguish, and ran out of the room.

Seo, left alone in the music room, took a deep breath. "The boy is so stupid," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>after notes | <strong>hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment or review, i would love to hear from you! and as always, thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
